


Reader x Lorenz but He's Wearing a Speedo

by Chocolette



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Hot, Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexy, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolette/pseuds/Chocolette
Summary: It's not easy being a young professor. With all the stress that comes from teaching at the Officers Academy, who better to alleviate your pain than with Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reader x Lorenz but He's Wearing a Speedo

You are teaching the Golden Deer. Most of the class is bored and only a handful care and listen intently. This is your fault, you shit teacher.

You turn from the battle diagrams sketched on the blackboard and notice a certain noble with an unfortunate purple haircut is missing from the classroom. “Where is Lorenz?” you ask.

Before any student could answer, the big brown doors bust open. Basked in glorious morning sunshine was the skinny boi. “My presence is your present,” he says.

He wore a frilly dapper shirt of a pale purple pinned with a passionate rose where his tiny heart would reside. His scandalous speedo showcased his small, supple bulge. His sandals did not have socks with them.

Your chest pounds and your breath hitches like his bitches. _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester looks damn thicc in a speedo,_ you realise. As he fabulously walks towards you as if the classroom was a catwalk, you feel your armpits drench in sweaty sweat. He stops in front of you and pulls a menacing pose.

“Be my Gloucester e-girl,” he demands and you immediately oblige. You stick your tongue far down his throat and he regurgitates his love back.

The Golden Deer class is ecstatic. Everyone stands up, claps and scream. Seteth hears the commotion, walks in and pogs and also claps and cheers. Everyone but Edelgard is happy.

The end.


End file.
